


Cola Por Piernas

by Chrisfy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paranormal, young adult fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisfy/pseuds/Chrisfy
Summary: El amor de la vida de Derek resulto ser nada más y nada menos que un chico hermoso de otro mundo. ¡Ah!, también era una sirena.





	Cola Por Piernas

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic Sterek mas.
> 
> Estaba viendo La Sirenita y no puedo evitarlo.
> 
> Lean y disfruten.

Derek suspiro dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa. Miro por la enorme ventana de su sala el mar meciéndose y brillando por los rayos del sol. Temprano en la mañana cuando el sol recién salía podías apreciar ese hermoso paisaje en la bahía. El sonido de las olas formándose y deshaciéndose luego de chocar con las rocas de la costa era relajante, y acompañado de la hermosa vista que ofrecía temprano el mar era todo lo que podías desear. Ciertamente a Derek le encantaba la hora del desayuno. Nunca se aburría de ese paisaje que el mar ofrecía. Avanzado el día el mar se llenaba de barcos y el aire del sonido de sus bocinas. Los pescadores empezaban a trabajar una hora después de la salida del sol. Derek se levantaba temprano porque no le gustaba dormir más de lo necesario y muy aparte de eso el paisaje único del mar que podía apreciar todas las mañanas hacía que valiera totalmente la pena porque a veces sí que tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama y no levantarse pero no se dejaba ganar por la flojera. Se levantó y se dirigió al grifo para lavar su taza. Dejo la taza en su lugar en la alacena, cogió sus llaves y salió del faro. Derek vivía en la pequeña casa del faro del pueblo. Como cuidador del faro esa pequeña casa era su hogar. Venía de una familia con mucho dinero. Los Hale tenían una empresa enorme que no paraba de crecer y tambien acciones en muchas otras empresas exitosas. A Derek nunca le falto nada. Todo lo que quiso lo tuvo. Todo lo que quería se lo daban. Claro esto sin malcriarlo. Sus padres podían ser consentidores pero también eran estrictos. Como sea nunca estuvo en necesidad. Recibió una buena educación desde niño hasta ser un adulto y todo el amor que una familia podía dar y más. Tenía su doctorado en Arqueología. Se había graduado hace dos años. Trabajo un año entero para el Museo de Historia de Nueva York. Todas las nuevas exposiciones que ahora eran famosas y hacían que personas de varios lugares vinieran al museo solo para verlas las había aportado él. Tambien era un arqueólogo reconocido. El Museo de Historia de Nueva York incremento sus ganancias a doble por su trabajo. Pero a pesar de todo el éxito y haber conseguido cumplir su sueño no se sentía bien. Estaba satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo por haber sido perseverante y alcanzar su objetivo pero eso era todo. Había un vacío en su pecho que no sabía cómo llenar. Su felicidad no estaba completa. Después de renunciar a su puesto en el museo empezó a viajar yendo a distintos lugares. Se le ocurrió la idea y se animó a hacerlo. Pensaba que quizás moviéndose por ahí encontraría eso que sentía que le faltaba. No perdía nada por intentarlo. Tenía dinero para sus viajes. Es más, tenía dinero suficiente como para viajar por todo el mundo para siempre. Igual a él nunca le importo el dinero. Para Derek el dinero significaba poco. Todo lo que había conseguido lo hizo rompiéndose el lomo con su propio esfuerzo. En uno de esos viajes había llegado a un pueblo pequeño pero llamativo. Las personas que vivían en él eran muy amables. Cuando se apareció allí Derek sintió como si de verdad hubiera vivido en ese pueblo desde siempre gracias al trato de sus habitantes. El pueblo era uno costero y tenía un faro que necesitaba de un nuevo cuidador ya que el antiguo estaba muy viejo y había renunciado. Hasta ahora Derek no sabe que es lo que lo llevo a ofrecerse para convertirse en el nuevo cuidador del faro. Quizás fue el paisaje único del mar que observo por primera vez la mañana siguiente de cuando había llegado. El alcalde del pueblo acepto su petición y le agradeció por interesarse en ayudar a un pueblo que seguramente para él era común y muy aburrido. Derek le agradeció de vuelta por confiar en él para el trabajo siendo un completo desconocido y le dijo que al contrario a él siempre le habían gustado más los pueblos que las ciudades con todo su bullicio. Por esa razón le había dolido mucho cuando su familia decidió que se mudarían de Beacon Hills el pueblo donde nació. Derek se mudó a la casa del faro después de unos días y desde entonces se convirtió en un miembro más del pueblo. Cuando le conto a su madre la decisión que había tomado ella se mostró sorprendida pero como siempre hacía apoyando todas las decisiones de sus hijos apoyo a Derek y le dijo que se cuidara y que no se olvidara de que tenía una familia que lo quería mucho y que llamara de vez en cuando. Poco a poco Derek fue llenando su nuevo hogar con sus propias pertenencias. Ahora ya estaba completamente instalado y acostumbrado al pueblo. Le pagaban por el trabajo. No era mucho pero igual no importaba. Su cuenta en el banco lo cubría para vivir tranquilo hasta su muerte. Hacía muchas donaciones al pueblo para proyectos y reconstrucciones. Ayudaba a quien se lo pedía y lo necesitaba. Se ganó el cariño de todo el pueblo de esa forma. Todos los pobladores lo querían mucho y lo adoraban. Derek caminaba hacía la panadería de pueblo. La pareja de ancianos que eran dueños del establecimiento hacían los panes más ricos que jamás había probado. Podía jurar que ninguna de las panaderías reconocidas en el mundo con todas sus sucursales podría jamás ganar contra esos panes. Cruzo el pueblo observando a los niños y adolescentes camino al colegio y el instituto. Algunos lo saludaron al pasarlo. Derek les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. A veces daba clases extra de historia en el instituto del pueblo para reforzar a los chicos. Derek entro a la panadería. La pequeña campana colgada encima de la puerta anuncio su llegada. La señora lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Derek la abrazo riendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El señor le estrecho la mano y le dio palmaditas en la espalda con cariño. Derek le sonrió de vuelta. “Ya tengo listo tu pan Derek” la señora aplaudió emocionada y desapareció detrás del mostrador. Los señores usaban un cuarto especial de su casa como lugar para su horno. Allí amasaban sus panes con sus propias manos y los sacaban. Antes de llegar a la tienda Derek ya podía sentir el delicioso aroma del pan que se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto. “Derek el cumpleaños de mi pastelito será la próxima semana y haremos una pequeña fiesta en el salón de eventos de la alcaldía. Nos gustaría mucho que vinieras” el señor tomo asiento detrás del mostrador quejándose un poco “Habrá un baile especial de parejas. Me apuesto mi preciada panadería a que puedes conseguir una bella señorita para que te acompañe a la fiesta” el señor lo miro con una sonrisa pícara y le guiño un ojo. Derek soltó una carcajada. Miro al señor con cariño. La pareja se preocupaba por él como si fueran sus propios padres. Querían verlo feliz, siempre se lo decían. No les gustaba que estuviera tan solo. Trabajar en el faro ya de por si traía suficiente soledad era lo que comentaban. “Pues me encantaría ir y por supuesto que allí estaré pero lo de ir con pareja…” Derek se rasco la nunca y miro al señor un poco avergonzado “No estoy muy seguro de que pueda llevar a alguien. Las personas siempre me han tomado por alguien muy serio y duro. Lo entiendo, doy esa apariencia pero eso me hace muy difícil entablar conversación con alguien”. El señor soltó una risita. “Pues es cierto. Sabes que soy alguien sincero que odia la mentira hijo y la verdad a veces si das un poco de miedo. Por el ceño fruncido que siempre te traes. Pero…” El señor le tendió una mano. Derek acepto su mano y el señor se la cubrió con las suyas “Eso es porque no te conocen bien Derek. Eres un hombre con un gran corazón y un alma amable. Vales mucho. Ya verás que la persona correcta llegara” el señor le soltó la mano y le guiño un ojo sonriendo “Da igual si una chica o un chico.”. Derek miro al señor sorprendido. ¿Se habían dado cuenta?. Porque Derek era gay. Le gustaban los hombres. Lamentablemente había tenido muchas decepciones amorosas a lo largo de su vida lo que llevo a dejar de creer en que esa persona especial siempre llega. La señora salió del cuarto del horno con una bolsa de plástico grande llena de pan fresco recién horneado. Los señores siempre le daban a Derek los primeros panes que sacaban. Se quedó quieto parpadeando-todavía con la sorpresa que le produjeron las palabras del señor-por unos segundos luego reacciono y se dio cuenta que la señora lo miraba curiosa con la bolsa tendida hacia él. “Oh. Discúlpeme. Estaba distraído.” se disculpó Derek recibiéndole la bolsa a la señora. La señora soltó una risita y el señor una carcajada. Las mejillas de Derek se tornaron rojas. “No te preocupes Derek” la señora lo miro con dulzura “Te puse un pote de mermelada de durazno y uno más de mantequilla. Por favor come y no te guantes el hambre”. Derek se olvidó de la vergüenza. Asintió sonriendo y abrazo a la señora “Gracias. Usted es todo un amor” Derek se separó y se despidió del señor “Bueno. Ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana”. “Cuídate Derek” dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo. “Y esperamos pronto verte con tu chico” agrego la señora. Derek casi se tropieza al escuchar lo último. Esta vez tambien las orejas se le pusieron rojas. Asintió de nuevo y salió de la panadería. Mientras regresaba al faro pensó en lo perceptivos y atentos que eran los señores. 

 

Derek estaba sentado sobre una roca mirando el mar. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Siempre encendía el faro cuando la primera estrella aparecía en el cielo. Esa era su señal. Si no se equivocaba hoy llegaban dos barcos de carga. Derek solo sabía de un accidente que ocurrió en los muelles del pueblo donde una vez un barco de carga choco contra las rocas de la costa a pesar de que el faro estuviera encendido. Por suerte nadie murió ni salió herido. Solo se perdió la mercancía. El sonido de unas risas llamo la atención de Derek. Una pareja de adolescentes caminaban agarrados de las manos y besándose por el muelle. La chica sonreía cada vez que el chico la abrazaba y besaba. La hora de salida del instituto ya había pasado. Derek aparto la mirada llenado de repente por un sentimiento de desesperación. Se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Tan solo se sentía?. ¿Asi de necesitado de amor estaba?. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Suspiro cansado y se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Le gustaba tener su propio espacio. Era un poco seco y arisco con las muestras de cariño. Con todos, incluyendo a su propia familia. Pero nunca le había afectado. No como últimamente si lo hacía. Pues sí, se sentía solo. Muy solo. Quería a alguien a su lado. Alguien a quien abrazar, besar y con quien estar. No conocía esa sensación de satisfacción y felicidad de despertar con alguien a su lado. Negó con la cabeza. De nada servía estar lamentándose. Pensar solo en eso lo distraería y le haría mal. Derek era fuerte. Podía soportarlo. Trataría de ignorar todos esos sentimientos. Estaría bien. Un chapoteo en el agua hizo que mirara el mar debajo de sus pies confundido. Los peces no hacían sonar el agua tan fuerte cuando a veces saltaban a la superficie. ¿Habría sido un tiburón?. Tambien había pequeños tiburones en la costa. O… quizás… ¿una sirena?. Lo había escuchado de algunos pobladores y de vez en cuando en el instituto cuando daba sus clases de refuerzo de historia. Los chicos hablaban emocionados del tema. Se decía que había una colonia de sirenas viviendo en el mar cerca a la bahía del pueblo. De vez en cuando se asomaban a la superficie movidas por la curiosidad de ver a las personas. Los señores de la panadería le habían dicho que una vez habían visto una cuando todavía eran jóvenes y recién se habían graduado del instituto. Le contaron que la sirena les había hablado sobre lo hermoso que era abajo y lejos de la superficie. Según ella el mundo submarino era como uno que solo se veía en sueños. No tenía comparación. Los señores le describieron como era la sirena. Tenía el cabello castaño hermoso y brillante, la piel pálida que se percibía fina y suave a la vista, una postura elegante y un cuerpo perfecto que terminaba en una hermosa cola de pez de un color celeste brillante. Derek no les creyó y les creyó al mismo tiempo. El mar era inmenso, lo suficiente como para que unas criaturas mitad humano mitad pez pudieran vivir libremente en las profundidades. Se quedó mirando el agua meciéndose con suavidad y mojando la roca. No había nada. Seguro se había imaginado el sonido. Siguió mirando el horizonte. El sol descendía poco a poco. Por el rabillo del ojo capto una sombra que se movía veloz debajo de la superficie del agua. Derek se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió siguiendo a la sombra. Al parecer se dirigía al muelle. No podía ver bien la sombra ya que se distorsionaba en el agua pero se parecía mucho a la que reflejaba el cuerpo de una persona… solo que esta sombra terminaba en una especie de cola. La sombra se detuvo al final del muelle y desapareció. Derek se detuvo respirando agitadamente por la carrera. Camino por el muelle hasta el borde. Se puso de rodillas y miro el mar estrechando los ojos. Una cabeza empezó a emerger lentamente. Derek retrocedió asustado quedando sentado. Unos ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente desde la superficie del agua. La sirena solo mostraba la mitad de su cabeza hasta un poco más arriba de la nariz. Tenía el cabello castaño desordenado y empapado. Derek pudo distinguir lunares en su cuello a través de la poca claridad que tenía el agua. Asi que todas las historias eran ciertas. La sirena parpadeo dos veces sin dejar de mirar a Derek. Derek trago saliva, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente de nuevo al borde. Cuando estuvo cerca la sirena salto y lo jalo del brazo. Derek cayó del muelle soltando un grito. Por un momento se olvidó de que sabía nadar y empezó a mover los brazos desesperado pidiendo ayuda. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y lo mantuvieron a flote. Derek estaba cara a cara con la sirena que era un chico y lo miraba sonriente. Pudo notar que el chico era joven. No sabía cómo eran los años en sirena pero en años humanos obvio Derek era mucho mayor. “¡Hola!” saludo el chico entusiasmado “Me llamo Stiles. ¿Podrías mostrarme tu mundo?.”. Derek se quedó boquiabierto sin saber que responder.

 

Abrió la puerta empujando con el pie y luego con su hombro. Stiles se encontraba entre sus brazos con el ceño fruncido. Derek lo había cargado desde la playa hasta el faro. No se puede caminar con una cola. Stiles había intentado mover su cuerpo por sí mismo arrastrándose pero termino cayendo de cara sobre la arena. Derek se aguantó las ganas de reírse. Stiles soltó un bufido levantando una nube de arena y le pidió ayuda extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Derek se colocó a su lado y lo cargo en brazos. Se sintió bien cuando lo hizo. Una sensación de calidez apareció en su pecho. Pego más a Stiles a su cuerpo. Stiles lo miro curioso. Derek hizo como si no hubiera dado cuenta. No entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Sin mucho esfuerzo llegaron al faro en pocos minutos. Derek había ido al gimnasio por años asi que estaba muy en forma. Caminar cargando a una persona o en este caso a una sirena no significaba nada para él. Derek cerró la puerta con la espalda y dejo a Stiles tendido de largo sobre el sofá. Stiles se ayudó de sus manos para ponerse erguido y se apoyó en el brazo. “Gracias por traerme” Stiles miro a su alrededor “Tienes una bonita casa. Me gusta”. Derek se sentó en el suelo frente a Stiles con las piernas cruzadas. “Gracias. A mí también me gusta mucho.”. Stiles sonrió de oreja a oreja. El corazón de Derek salto en su pecho. Se llevó una mano al lugar contrariado. Acaso… Miro a Stiles a los ojos. Brillaban y tambien miraban sus ojos. “¿Vives solo?” preguntó Stiles. “Vivo solo” Derek asintió. Stiles sonrío más todavía. “Bueno ya no estarás mas solo. A partir de ahora viviré contigo”. Derek sonrió. Sonaba bien. Si, quería que Stiles se quedara con él. “De acuerdo”. “Convertiré el baño un en cuarto especial acuático entonces. Ya se me ocurrirá como hacerlo.” Stiles estaba a punto de decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y solo asintió contento. Derek se mordió los labios. De verdad esto le estaba pasando a él. No estaba soñando. Se había pellizcado varias desde que había visto a Stiles para comprobarlo. Una idea rondaba su mente. A Derek nunca le importo lo que la gente decía o pensaba sobre él. Siempre fue él mismo. Hizo las cosas para su felicidad y provecho. Se metieron con él varias veces por ser homosexual pero no se dejó intimidar ni permitió que la inseguridad apareciera. Stiles pasaba sus manos por el respaldo del sofá admirado por su tacto. Por supuesto, debajo del mar no podías fabricar cuero. Derek estaba empezando a creer que tal vez si podría tener su propio final feliz. ¿Qué importaba si ese final fuera de cuento de hadas o sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción?. Pero se preguntaba si funcionaría. Si un humano y una sirena podían acabar juntos. Stiles se abalanzo sobre Derek haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. “Eres un humano muy lindo Derek” Stiles se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado “¿Tienes pareja?”. Derek agarro a Stiles de la cintura. “No. Soy una perla olvidada”. Se dio un lapo mental en la cara. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?. Había sonado muy estúpido ni siquiera cursi. “Ser una perla olvidada es muy triste. Nunca me parece justo” Stiles miro a Derek “Pero a veces llega otra perla para estar con la otra y ya no está más abandonada.”. “Me encantan las perlas. Yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de todas ellas.”. Derek agarro a Stiles de la cara y lo beso. Stiles respondió el beso con las mismas ganas. Al fin. Resulto que después de toda esa persona especial no era de su mundo sino de otro. Iban a poder ser felices juntos. Derek lo sentía. En ese instante la soledad se esfumo de él para siempre.


End file.
